This invention relates to a brake lining wear indicator assembly of the general kind including a cable having a wear sensor adjacent one end thereof for attachment to a friction lining of a vehicle brake and an electrical connector at its other end for connecting the sensor, in use, to a wear sensing and indicating circuit.
Wear indicator assemblies are sometimes subject, in use, to damage from the intense heat generated by the associated brake during braking and to contamination by lining dust or debris produced as the brake friction lining wears, as well as by externally generated foreign material such as road mud and dust. The cable of an assembly of the aforesaid kind is particularly vulnerable to damage when used in a disc brake, both by braking heat and by possible contact with the rotating brake disc, since it is often necessary for a cable to straddle the disc in order to provide a connection to one of the brake pads.
It is known to support a wear indicator cable across the disc of a disc brake by arranging it in a trough formed by a pad hold-down anti-rattle spring device spanning the disc and bolted to part of the brake housing. This arrangement leaves the cable relatively vulnerable to damage and is difficult to assemble on a brake production line.